bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Mata Nui II
The Battle of Mata Nui II was a battle that took place between Blackout and the forces of many other people. Details This battle took place when Blackout was attempting to activate the Conduit. Immediately, Caiaphus showed up and demanded to know what Blackout had done. Tahar'ok then also showed up to stop Blackout, along with the Brotherhood of the Sixth. They were then surrounded by every single Makuta onboard Darkmount. Treveya then showed up with two other apprentices of Caiaphus, and Blackout knocked their weapons out of their hands. Treveya then threw shuriken of shadow at Blackout, which Blackout then slashed in half. While Blackout talked about his plan, Naju, Farpoint, Catalyx and the Random Ensign appeared, and Tahar'ok gave a rousing speech. Blackout's response was to kill the Random Ensign by throwing the Master Sword through him. Caiaphus then arrived, and ordered his apprentices to help Blackout, which they did by pointing their weapons at Tahar'ok, who was now quite angry. Starscream and Vamprah then appeared, and started fighting Catalyx and Naju respectively. Catalyx deployed Ravage from his chest, and Starscream then blew him up. Naju deflected a lightning bolt at Vamprah, disassembling him. Metax and the Toa Yerta then appeared, and Metax held his blade to Blackout's throat, apparently not realizing that this wouldn't be much use. Tahar'ok then warped his team over to them, and the Toa Catastras showed up and helped. Farpoint tackled Blackout while everyone else smashed at him wildly. Tahar'ok then fused with Farpoint, and the Brotherhood of the Sixth and the Toa Catastras also merged. They then got back to smashing Blackout, who blasted them all away with a shockwave and summoned the Legion of the Eclipse. Tahar'ok then summoned the SMU Legion, which destroyed the LotE. Tahar'ok then stabbed Blackout in the eye with the Shadow Scimitar, which Blackout then used against him. The scimitar then exploded, destroying Blackout's hand, and Tahar'ok destroyed his other hand with energy magnums. The hands then grew back and Blackout locked Tahar'ok in a time loop. Naju then freed Tahar'ok. Malygos then appeared, calling himself "Luneth", with a message from the Great Beings, saying that they wouldn't allow the activation of the Conduit. Luneth and Tahar'ok then began fighting, while Tahar'ok also found time to attack Blackout. Nosmailliw, Kakamu, Trantoshen and the Bouncy-Ball then appeared. Blackout then went and severely injured the Sixth, because JS was being god-moddy and wouldn't let anyone hit him. Tahar'ok then started punching Blackout, and Blackout stabbed him in the chest and kicked him at Naju while Bonecrusher fired a sonic blast at Rabot. Two Apprentices then merged into a Rahi-like creature and killed someone called Taha'rok with fireballs. Chikato then appeared and created an explosion over Tahar'ok's head, causing some damage to his face. Blackout then threw a spear into Tahar'ok's back, leaving him with a hole in his back. He then fell unconscious and Naju joined Blackout, killed Lonka and the Sixth, and then was ordered to dispose of Tahar'ok. In the mean time, Bonecrusher kept on firing at Rabot. The Toa Yerta were then trapped in an illusion by Ewen. Naju then betrayed Blackout again, sacrificing his life energy to deactivate the Conduit. Blackout then stabbed Tahar'ok again, and he died. The Bouncy-Ball then started firing at Blackout, but was rammed by multiple drone-ships. Tahar'ok then came back to life, and was promptly decapitated. Blackout then rather stupidly kicked Tahar'ok's head into a pool of energized protodermis, restoring his body. He then started teleporting around. Chikato then joined Tahar'ok in attacking a hologram of Blackout, and the real Blackout then decapitated Tahar'ok again and started hitting his head with the Master Sword. Kakamu, Nosmailliw and Trantoshen then set fire to everything. Blackout used fire resistance on himself, and then kicked Tahar'ok's head at them. Lots of silly things then happened and Eclipse appeared and offered Blackout an alliance, while TBS healed Tahar'ok. Nosmailliw was then defeated and Blackout and Tahar'ok went back to fighting, when an extremely tall Matoran started throwing knives at Blackout's enemies. Tahar'ok then grabbed a knife and held it to the Matoran's head. The Matoran then turned out to be the Baterra, and the two started fighting. Sephiroth also appeared, and Tahar'ok also started fighting him. Blackout then threw Tahar'ok's head into a portal. It came back and landed on Blackout's head. Blackout did it again, and some robot spiders then appeared on Blackout's arm. He destroyed them with a black hole. Tahar'ok's head then flew out of the black hole, but epicly failed to defy the laws of gravity and was sucked back in. A second Tahar'ok then jumped out of Catalyx's chest, but was impaled by Brawl and decapitated by Blackout. Kakamu then left some Parasitic Fluff near Blackout, but Blackout just teleported it onto Kakamu's eyes. Metrotitan then appeared and everyone started fighting him. Category:Conflicts